Drunken Realization
by FanFiclord123
Summary: after a bad break up from his girlfriend Cana, Laxus feels like crap. so he sulks at the bar thinking that he would spend the rest of his life...alone. he suddenly sees an old face and is relectaunt to see mirajane of all people. littlle does he know, she has feelings for him. will he realize that someone else loves him or will he be truly alone? RATED M FOR LEMON/SMUT [LaxusxMira]


Drunken realization

(Laxus X Mira ) By Fanficlord123

It was a regular night at one of the local bars in fiore. People were drinking, telling and trading stories and having a good ol' time. But one person in the bar wasn't having a good time like the others; in fact today was probably the worst day of his life. His misery made the man stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd of happy bar patrons. People asked not only others but themselves the question: "who is that man who is depressed?"

And that person's name was…Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus dreyar slumped in his chair with his head facing the ground and didn't feel like raising his head up. He felt as if he was nothing but a waste of space on this planet called earth. The sounds of the happy ambience in the room felt foreign to him as the only sound he can hear were the words from a woman who he once loved…Cana Alberona

"Laxus im tired of always having to wait for you to come home from these SS Class jobs. When will you make time for me like you promised?"

"just shut it- just shut your mouth! I don't want a man who is too busy working to make feel loved. Im a human being too Laxus, I want to be comforted like a regular woman and not worry about if my boyfriend is either cheating on me or dead. So im just going to get to the point: leaving you for Bacchus. He's been there for me and has kept me warm when I need him to and isn't always out with his "Bodyguards." Good bye Laxus"

those words play over and over and over in his head like a broken record. He couldn't believe she would say that to him; after all that he has done for her. He felt betrayed, heartbroken and distraught. It was as if when Cana left him, so did his heart and soul cause he felt empty inside. He gave the thunder legion the night off to do whatever they want, as he did not want his own team to see him like this.

All he wanted to do was…die.

Little did he know, a gorgeous woman who has caught the eyes of every man and even women stare at the beautiful woman. The woman reaches towards Laxus and taps him on the shoulder.

"excuse me, may sit next to you?" the woman asked. At that point, Laxus who it was. He lifted his head to see a face he knew all too well.

"Mira?!" he said shocked to see her next to him. He pulled out a chair next to him, allowing her to sit down.

"how come I didn't see you at the guild hall today? Or Cana? Normally you two are usually seen together" she asked with her trademark motherly smile appearing on her face. The hearing of Cana's name made Laxus feel empty and sad.

"Mira, I ask that you do not mention Cana around me." Laxus asked her. This caused Mira to go into suspicion mode and this made her want to know.

"why?" was all she asked before Laxus Snapped. The moment of that agreement he had with Cana

"BECAUSE I FREAKING SAID SO! SO JUST DON'T BRING UP HER NAME YOU IDIOT!" he roared point blank at her face. Mira was taken back by what he said, he was never angry; at her of all people and hearing the word idiot caused her to run out of the bar in tears. Patrons stare in fear of Laxus's rage. He slams down money for his and her drinks and ran after her.

He finds her crying near the fountain in the center of the city.

"Mira, I-" Laxus said before mira cutted him off.

"Why would you say and do that to me laxus? To me of all people. I didn't see you at the guild hall and I was worried about you. I always worry about you; ever since you've been taking those SS class jobs with freed and rest of the thunder legion. I pray at night that you would always come back safe and is super happy when you do. I just want you to see that I really care about you and that whatever is on your mind, you can talk to me…ok?" she said wiping the tears off her face.

Laxus knew those words weren't because she was his friend, he knew those words meant something but didn't know what they were. Nonetheless, he pulled out a hankerchief and wiped the tears from her face.

"im sorry I yelled at you mira and you are right, you deserve to know the truth. Lets go to my place; I'll tell you there." He said carrying her and flying off to his villa. Once inside, laxus changed his clothes to and joined mira in his study. They had a few more drinks of more expensive liquor and champagne before they had continued their conversation.

"there was a reason why I snapped at you tonight Mira. Earlier me and Cana had a fight. She kept going on and on how I wasn't pulling my weight in our relationship and that I don't make her feel loved. So I heard from other members of the guild that she had cheated on me with Bacchus, the creep that your brother had defeated in the grand magic games." He revealed hanging his head and finishing a whole bottle of scotch.

Mira was shocked to hear that, she never knew that Cana had cheated on him and cant believed that she would do that to him. She knew Laxus better than anyone, he Is a kind gentle person who is sometimes lazy but a good guy overall and deserve a good woman.

Little did he know, she had feelings for him ever since their younger days and further onwards. She thinks about him, dreams about him and even masterbautes thinking about him. She wanted him all to herself, his blonde hair, handsome face and gorgeous body. She wanted to strip him down, lay him down on his bed, suck his cock and ride his balonga pony. She then downs a few bottles alongside him and kept drinking alongside and Laxus.

By a few bottles, both were drunk and were laughing a lot.

"I don't why Cana was a bitch to you laxus. You deserve a real woman with real love for you. You need a girl who would suck the skin off your cock and loves getting fucked by your big package." She said drunk. Laxus laughs it off and drinks another bottle of coconut spice rum. Mirajane then gets up and dance erotically swinging her hips and spanking her beautiful plump shaped ass. Laxus Blushes as he watches her dance and downs another bottle of rum. He adjusts his pants to hide his erection and wolf whistles. Mira blushes as he whistled at her and used her transformation magic to transform into a sexy neko girl. Laxus immediately blushes a dark shade of red seeing mira with less clothing exposing her award winning body that she is reknowned for. She then slowly crawls towards him giggling and stops in between laxus's crotch.

It was at this point that laxus realizes what was going on and why Mira was acting this way. At first he wasn't saure, but now it was clear.

"Mira, do you like me?" he asked her. She nodded and begins to tug on the zipper of his pants to pull out his enlarged cock. Mira was swelled up red at the sight of his large package and looked at it and touched it from his testicels to his shaft.

She leaned closer, closed her eyes and begins to lick the shaft of his large penis. Laxus was shocked to see the demon Mirajane licking his manhood and looking damn well cute doing it. After a few licks, she then puts her pretty pink lips on the tip and began to suck on his cock. Laxus leaned back and let mira do her thing; he didn't want to ruin this moment and pulls out a cigar and smokes a puff.

Mira then bobs her head going deeper down his cock and massaging his balls to increase pleasure and it did. Laxus moaned loudly and Mira knew it was music to her sweet ears. Laxus puts one hand on mira's head and the other hand was on his cigar. Mira's tongue swirls around the tip and she starts to stroke his cock with both hands making slurp sounds which made laxus moan even more than before.

He puts the cigar in his mouth freeing his hand to put on mira's head along with his other hand which was already there and began to thrust her head depper. He then gets up and begins to pull her hair and thrust deeper into her throat. Mira felt his cock twitch signaling him that he was about to cum.

"oh mira, holy shit! Im gonna cum. Damn baby your so good oh fuck!" he yelled thrusting even faster and then releasing large white loads of his cum inside and pulls out for some to lands on her face and tits.

Mira looks into the mirror and sees herself covered in his white seed from her face to her large breasts. Laxus appears behind her and cups her breasts kissing her neck getting aroused by the outstanding blowjob he received from her.

"now its your turn Mira." He said in between kisses. Mira blushed as Laxus pushes her to the wall with a grin on his face. Surpringisly, Mira returned the look which shifted the power from him to her.

"damn right its my turn! Now your gonna get down on your fucking knees and your gonna fucking eat my pussy and make me feel good! Understand me?!" she yells. Laxus gets down on his knees, takes off her panties with his teeth and began to lick her pretty pink pussy.

Mira face turned red as he began to work his magic on her pussy. She always had imagined laxus eating her out like this and rested her hands on his muscular shoulders. Laxus then stretched out her pussy and then began to insert his tongue inside her pussy making her moan and shake a little.

"yeah that's right you blond humk, eat my pussy like a full course meal." She said moaning in between. Laxus's tongue slithered in even deeper inside and surrounded the walls inside, moving all around it causing her to moan more louder. He pinches and rubs her clit adding more pleasure and making her pussy wet and her body to go numb.

As he continued to do so, he loved how Mira spoke before he began to eat her out. She spoke with such assertiveness and spark in her voice and it turned him even more and decided to make her spew forth more "words of encouragement". He purposely pulls out with a grin on his face and looked at her face with a grin. She looked at him with a demoinc glare that would maje the devil himself shake in fear.

"listen here you blond good looking motherfucker, what your doing is eating a full course meal down there and you will not just waste it. So clean your fucking plate!" she yelled. Laxus went back to eating her out but this time was a little rougher with his tongue whipping the walls inside her pussy and rubbing her clit harder. She moans louder and grabs her hands and pushes his head deeper biting her lips and swaying her body. She thrusted his body until she arched her body upward and without warning, released her juices in his face.

Laxus licks her clean and gets up to look at Mira's wet pussy and was in love with the look. They both blushed looking at each other and began to kiss. Mira looks at his cock and sees it hard and erected again and thought that they should have more fun with each other.

"So…you wanna fuck my tight pussy with that big cock?" she asked with a slutry tone. Laxus then carries her bridal style and into his large bedroom and puts her down on a king-sized bedroom. They both strip each other's clothes off and began to kiss. As Laxus goes to his drawer and pulls out a magnum condom, mira tosses it away.

"I want you to fuck me raw baby. I want to feel your cock inside me for real." She said cupping his face. He then tosses it away and sticks it in. Mira lets out a little scream and laxus saw that her pussy was bleeding. He panics at first and was about to pull out; but mira calms him down.

"Laxus…its okay. Your taking my virginity. Give it some time hun." She said cooing as she takes deep breaths. After a few minuetes, she nods at Laxus, signaling him to thrust inside her. He slowly thrusts with her on the bottom and him on the top. She moans she wraps her legs around his ass and her arms around his neck; leanig in closer, getting the scent of coconut spice cologne that he wears. Laxus then speeds up the thrusting and goes faster deeper in. Mira moans louder and digs her nails into his back making him groan in pain and thrust even deeper in.

he then turns around which put Mira on top. Mira could see all of laxus's good charms: Blonde hair, sexy scar, big arms and washboard abs. Mira grabs his coat and begins to ride him moaning how far his cock was inside her pussy. Laxus grabbed her breasts and gave them a firm but soft squeeze and circled them around. This made her face turned red and began to suck on two of her fingers and moaned as she drove her body even deeper.

"im getting bored of this position…lets switch it up." He said with a grin. He then pushes mira back onto the bottom, locks her legs around his waist, grabbed her arms and then took her off the bed and continued to thrust. Her body bounces as he thrusts deeper inside her; eventually reaching her stomach.

"there Mira, how does it feel? How does it feel have your first experience in the world of sex?!" he asks her thrusting inside her.

"yes oh yes Laxus I love it. Your cock is so big! Its so far inside me. It's the best thing ever. It brings me so much pleasure than masterbauting. When you die, they should make a golden statue of you, put it on display or named a city after you!" she said moaning and cooing.

"your damn right! Im gonna wreck you until you can't walk!" he says speeding his thrusting even harder. Mira's body arched forward and pushed her big beautiful ass towards laxus pushing him to the bed with Mira now riding him; dropping her ass even further.

"Oh shit Mira! I'm gonna cum! Holy fuck Mira!, I might impregnate you with this much of my cum!" he yelled out grabbing her hips.

"I don't care Laxus! I wouldn't mind having your baby, so release your cum in my pussy. Oh fuck I gotta cum too! Cum with me, let's do it together!" she said. Laxus nodded and within a few thrusts, they both release their juices and lay next to each other. Laxus now finally sees that he has someone who cares about him a lot more than Cana. He now realizes that he should embrace this.

He considered this to be his "Drunken realization"

The end


End file.
